


Convergencia/Divergencia

by Aelilim (as_a_cloud)



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: M/M, Spanish, Twincest
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-18
Updated: 2011-05-18
Packaged: 2017-10-19 13:36:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/201426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/as_a_cloud/pseuds/Aelilim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Las visiones de Tom y Bill del mundo, de sí mismos, de su amor, no son afines pero tampoco siempre son contrarias.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Convergencia/Divergencia

Decir te amo cada vez que puede, susurrarlo o gemirlo… gritarlo frente a miles de personas o estando solo los dos. No interesa. Lo importante es decirlo, es que esas dos palabras salgan de su boca y de su corazón.

Porque cuando lo expresa, el mundo es un lugar mejor, siente como si liberara de su pecho algo hermoso y se lo regalara a la persona que ama.

Sabe que el día que deje de decirlo continuamente será debido a que algo dentro de él se habrá roto de forma irrecuperable.

En cambio, para Tom el te amo requiere de momentos especiales, únicos.

Como cuando encuentran una excusa para dormir juntos en una habitación aparte del resto y no hacen nada sexual ya que están exhaustos. Solo se abrazan, acurrucados el uno con el otro, y todo es perfecto.

Tiene a Bill como Bill lo tiene a él.

Por eso cuando su hermano le mira directamente a los ojos y pronuncia esas dos palabras, sonríe y no suele responder.

Bill no le ha reclamado nunca. Tom no cree que entienda, que le entienda, y a veces se pregunta si no se siente amado.

 

 

La música para cada uno también carga un significado diferente: necesidad y placer.

Cuando eran niños empezaron a hacer música.

La presencia de Gordon en sus vidas no fue razón de que Tom se obsesionara con aprender a tocar la guitarra o a Bill le gustara cantar a toda hora y frente a cualquier tipo de público.

A los dos le apasionaba intensamente pero por distintas motivaciones.

Para Tom la música es libertad, es capaz de alejarlo de todos, de su día a día y aislarlo de las alegrías como de las tristezas. De ponerlo a un nivel donde ni siquiera Bill importa.

Es refugiarse de los besos agridulces, de las chicas que siempre lo dejan insatisfecho, de su madre, de Tokio Hotel.

La música es vital, algo sin lo cual no podría vivir.

Para Bill es un gusto que explota a fin de hacerse reconocer por incontables personas. Adoración ciega en la que puede guarecerse y ocupar su mente.

 

 

Las palabras de amor, los denominativos afectuosos también tienen sus momentos diferentes.

Bill nunca las pronuncia.

Dentro de sí mismo sabe el motivo pero es uno que nunca aceptaría abiertamente. En el fondo cree que “mi amor”, “cariño” y similares están reservados a una pareja normal, no a dos personas que comparten el mismo ADN.

Es por eso que cuando tiene a Tom sin aliento y gimoteando contra de su oído “mi amor” en medio de otras frases incoherentes, siente que se muere un poco. Se siente culpable.

Culpable por no aceptar feliz y sin remordimientos el amor contaminado por lazos de sangre que provoca que su pecho quiera explotar…

 

 

Los regalos, dárselos, es algo más en lo que no coinciden.

Para uno es cuestión de espontaneidad, de estar pasando por una tienda y presentir que ese CD, o lo que sea, es ideal y debe ser comprado y dado a su gemelo. Por eso son menos frecuentes pero más especiales.

Bill, sin embargo, es distinto. Las fechas especiales deben ser honradas con religiosidad. Navidades, cumpleaños y días específicos en los que años atrás algo cambió de su relación.

Esas diferencias también encubren otras cosas.

Cuando Tom comete un error que empuja a lo más profundo de su ser para no acabar revelándolo, inconscientemente va más seguido a centros comerciales.

Como si una bufanda o una joya cualquiera cubriera aquellos deslices que puede evitar pero decide jugarse el todo por el todo. Instantes perdidos en los que no es el Tom de Bill, sino simplemente Tom, y no hay secretos de por medio.

 

 

Tom cree con firmeza que desde el segundo en el que los concibieron juntos, estuvieron destinados a permanecer juntos, a amarse y desearse de manera abrumadora.

En ocasiones, incluso, juega con el pensamiento de que han pasado juntos ya muchas otras vidas. Siempre juntos.

Y no siempre Bill fue su gemelo. Un amigo, un primo, un conocido, un viajera, una bailarina. A veces un amor prohibido, otras alentado. No siempre con finales felices, pero con un amor calcinador y eterno.

A nadie le ha contado sobre su idea romántica, ensoñadora y cursi.

Le gusta refugiarse en ella cuando siente con más fuerza el peso de lo que están haciendo. De lo inmoral y odiado.

Para Bill, lo que sienten nació entre juegos prohibidos que comenzaron cuando eran unos niños. Fue que el amor filial se transformó por las largas y peligrosas horas en las que se provocaron con furia y ceguera.

Por el narcisismo enfermo.

No cree que lo que siente por Tom estén mal.

Pero como hay momentos para dudar, para enfrentarse a la realidad y hundirse en su abismo de felicidad e infelicidad, acepta que llevar todo la marejada de sentimientos al campo físico, y tocarse y hacer el amor está mal.

 

 

Sus visiones del mundo, de sí mismos, de su amor no siempre son contrarias. Hay mucho que comparten, como el miedo y la paranoia.

Miedo a ser descubiertos.

Antes de echarse en la cama del hotel en el que pasarán la noche, comprueban una y mil veces la puerta bien cerrada, las ventanas corridas, que Georg y o Gustav no los busquen.

Buscan que su privacidad sea inviolable.

Cuando Tom no puede soportar más y se escabulle a la litera de Bill, se observan en la oscuridad con el corazón en las manos; no se besan, no entrecruzan sus brazos y piernas. Saben que pueden dar excusas, las han dado, pero hay tranquilidad.

 

 

Pensar en el futuro no es algo que haga ninguno de los dos.

Es casi tácito que seguirán el curso de sus vidas, tal vez novias, tal vez hijos, pero siempre juntos. Hasta que se pueda.

Es sabido que llegará aquel instante en el que todo llegará a su fin. Las preguntas penden sobre cuál será la circunstancia que los reducirá a cenizas y los separará. Si resistirán y cumplirán su promesa.

Tampoco hablan sobre el tema. No lo hacen desde que tenían quince años, y la súbita aceptación de que pecarían tarde o temprano, les llegó.

“Siempre juntos”, se habían dicho. Y así como no lo hablan ni lo piensan, al menos a propósito, pueden estar encerrados en su burbuja que está llena de incertidumbres y es oscura, pero que los hace felices.

Porque sí, son felices. No siempre. Pero sus manos se entrelazan y sus cuerpos se acoplan perfectamente, y saben que no podría ser de otra forma. Tom y Bill. Bill y Tom.


End file.
